Retractability of a bimini top for a tower structure that is associable with a watercraft is a desirable feature in that it allows the top to be stored in an efficient manner. Typically, such retractability is achieved via a hinges that hold tensioned frame portions of the top together. Hinges that are currently on the market and used for this purpose employ flat against flat hinge portion surfaces that are held together via an Axel pin (see prior art FIG. 1).
However, such known hinge assemblies have drawbacks in that there is no connection between the two hinge portions or cylinders, resulting in both slack and stress (from the tension of the frame towards a folded/stowed position) in a relatively small support area. This slack and stress can cause the pin to bend and the hinge to fail at holding the frame in an open position.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for hinge that more effectively holds the frame in an open position.